


Bloodflower

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Sad, Songfic, beware of the bad writing, really sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed."</p><p>This is my first fic for the Vampire Chronicles (or anything else for that matter) so go easy on me!<br/>A songfic for Armand and Daniel (though he is only mentioned) from the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice. The song is "bloodflower" by Draconian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodflower

_I've made a good living by dying;_  
 _Endless wait, grey solace ruling my mind_  
 _Constrained by time and drained by the cold,_  
 _Still I found myself shivering under the rising sun_

He stood near a lamp post, hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. The light coming from the electric bulb was the only one that could be seen, there were no stars in the sky. There was no one around, it was too late for that, or too early, dawn would come in less than three hours. Dark, everything was so dark, and it fit him right. He felt cold inside; his heart could not give any more, he honestly didn’t know how it had been able to beat for so long; it should have stopped a long time ago. Maybe in a way, it had. He had let himself die inside a long time ago; he had forbidden all feeling so as to not hurt again.

_You are the star, you are the moon_  
 _you are the soil where shadows bloom_  
 _Casting a light which brings me peace_  
 _Where the caverns of death will freeze_

But not so long ago, that foolish mortal man had made him happy, it may not have always been that clear to the man, but he could feel the difference. He had truly been as happy as he could with him, and even though sometimes the man could get on his nerves, his love never faded. 

_The flower never grew_  
 _but I love you just the same_  
 _Even though like a bird you flew_  
 _I will love you just the same_

He knew it was foolish to pursue it. He knew perfectly well from the start that it could not be, that they were doomed, and still he decided, quite selfishly to stay, and to love. And in the end, did it not happen as he foresaw? He couldn’t help it, he could only watch from a distance as it all collapsed before him. He pushed him away before it was too late.

_I am the blood; A fire in your soul..._  
 _And I will grow in landscapes so cold_

Did he remember him? Did he care? Could he come back…? If only... But no, he knew it was impossible, and he knew it would be very foolish to try. Even though the temptation to go and see him, touch him, make him understand grew stronger every night. He was doomed to be alone, and to be miserable. He was powerless against himself. No one could or should love him. 

 

_Oh, how I feel you in every single detail,_  
 _as you lurk inside my troubled dreams_  
 _there is no hope as long we walk this Earth,_  
 _but you should know my universe screams,_  
 _it screams for you_

He was in his every thought, and everywhere he went memories kept popping up before his eyes, flashes of long ago embraces and kisses, and suddenly he couldn’t stop the tears. As long as he existed their love could not be. It was all quite pointless. **Come back. Won’t you come back? Please, shall I beg? I’ll do it, just come back, hold me in your arms, I need you beloved.**

_I cry for you!_

**Please, Daniel, forgive me…**

_The flower never grew_  
 _but I love you just the same_  
 _Even though like a bird you flew_  
 _I will love you just the same_

A love that never was, and that will never be. He left. No… he made him leave. Why should he have ever loved him? But he would always love him, even if no one believed it, or if it didn’t show the pain and the love where always inside him, piercing his heart. And suddenly he just couldn’t move. He let the blood tears fall on the white snow, tainting it. He fell on his knees and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, if anyone is interested... I made fanmixes for Armand and Daniel...
> 
> Armand's ---> http://8tracks.com/witheredsignificance/dies-irae  
> Daniel's---> http://8tracks.com/witheredsignificance/the-devil-s-minion


End file.
